


Crushing On You

by Lehuitt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jock Derek, M/M, Prankster Stiles, Saturday detention, Stiles POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehuitt/pseuds/Lehuitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saturday detention was the worst way for Stiles to spend his weekend, but when Derek has it too, it might not be as bad as he originally thought. </p><p>This might be the one and only time he'd want to thank Harris for being a dick to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushing On You

**Author's Note:**

> My first high school AU. I hope you guys like it! I love these two idiots.

Saturday detention? Detention that took place on a Saturday? He had to spend an entire in the library with nothing to do when his Saturday’s were usually dedicated to rotting his with brain video games with Scott and deciding the next big prank for them to pull. Then again, that’s how he landed himself in Saturday detention in the first place. 

He was sprawled out on top of one of the wooden tables, one leg bent and the other hanging carelessly off the side. His arms were folded behind his head as a pillow, eyes shut and mouth hanging open. The library was still empty, librarian already gone for the day and Harris had reluctantly sent him to the library ahead of him with a warning about security cameras being everywhere and if Stiles did anything, Stiles like, he would find out about it and have him in detention for the rest of his senior year.

He knew Harris would only show up to explain the rules and then hide away in his classroom, planning new and fun ways to destroy the lives of innocent teenagers. He was really hoping no one else had detention, the peace and quiet was kind of comforting, being surrounded by books and he could lounge around without judging eyes. But he knew that wasn’t the case. He always knew who he was going to be in detention with before he had to spend a whole day in the same room with them. 

Someone cleared their throat a few feet away and he cracked one eye open to peak at the newcomer. Green eyes, hooded by angry looking eyebrows, stared down at him. Stiles smiled widely as he looked at the boy in front of him. The boy seemed to be taken aback slightly at the look on Stiles’s face. “Hey there.” He bit his lip lightly. 

“Why are you laying on the table?” He asked crossing his arms, letterman jacket bunching up slightly. 

“Because it’s horizontal and gravity is a fickle bitch.” Stiles chuckled as he sat up, moving to rest his chin on the bent knee. “So the great Derek landed in Saturday detention. Well I guess everyone has to mess up sometimes.”

Derek dropped his arms and looked shocked, eyebrows raising up. “How do you know my name?” He shuffled his feet, obviously uncomfortable. 

Stiles eyes widened before he laughed loudly and stood up on the table, towering over Derek. “Are you joking?” When Derek didn’t respond he stepped onto a pulled out chair and then to the floor just in front of the other boy. “Everyone knows who you are. You’re Derek Freaking Hale, Captain of the basketball and lacrosse teams, member of the prominent Hale family. A family which has scary amazing genes, I mean look at you.” He moved his hands to gesture at Derek’s body. “Plus even if you weren’t treated like god’s gift to beacon hills, I would still know who you are. I know who everyone is.” He shrugged and sat in the chair behind in, kicking his feet up with a smirk on his face. 

“Did you just indirectly compliment me while being bitter about it?” Derek teased and the sight of it stirred something is Stiles’s gut. 

“Oh come on big guy. We both know you’re basically a god in the looks department. Let’s not change the subject about how surprisingly modest you are.” He mulled over the idea for a second. “That or you’re an idiot.”

Derek jerked a chair out angrily and sat down, throwing his book bag on the table. “I’m not an idiot, Stiles.” He huffed. 

Stiles’s mouth fell open at the sound of his name and his feet gracelessly fell from the table almost knocking him over in the process. “How do you know who I am?” He righted himself quickly. 

Derek stared at the table and was saved from answering by Harris walking through the door. “Okay children.” He sneered as he got in front of them. “Since I have been shackled with the task of Saturday detention with the most prominent delinquents of Beacon Hills, mister Stilinski.” He looked pointedly at Stiles. 

“Always nice to know you see so much potential in me.” Stiles smiled, sarcasm dripping through his voice. 

Harris ignored him in favor of looking at Derek. “I’m sorry for the company you have to share Mr. Hale.” Derek’s eyebrows pulled together. “But the rules. Stilinski I know you’re familiar, but you could always use a reminder. Rule #1, no leaving the library. Rule #2, no cellphones.” He ended the sentence by pulling Stiles’s phone from where he was typing away, Stiles’s fingers followed still trying to type out the message. “Rule #3, no talking. Rule #4, no moving from your seats. I could go on, but I’m sure you get the point. I’ll be in my classroom, don’t bother me.”

“God I really hate him.” Stiles spoke only after Harris was through the doors. 

“He shouldn’t talk to you like that.” Derek grumbled as he pulled out his homework from his bookbag. 

Stiles sighed loudly. “It’s okay. He treats everyone a little shitty.” 

“He doesn’t treat everyone like he treats you. He torments you.”

Stiles shrugged and collapsed back in his chair. “Yeah but, I torment him too. It’s no big deal.”

“Stiles, he’s a teacher. He has a responsibility to act appropriately no matter what you do. He should be fired.” His eyes never left the notebook in front of him. “And he has had it out for you since freshman year. Before you did anything.”

Stiles laughed despite himself, causing Derek to look up. “You remember me in freshman year? I didn’t talk to anyone. I barely knew Scott then and he’s like my entire friend group!” He scrunched up his nose, cursing his lack of filter. 

Derek rolled his eyes. “People notice you a lot more than you think.” He sounded sincere for a moment before he continued. “You never stop talking.” He deadpanned. “And you’re loud. Don’t forget all the lovely pranks.”

“Ha. Ha. Ha. Thanks Hale. So people just purposely ignore me then.” He crossed his arms, smirk on his face. “Scott and I have hilarious pranks and you know it.” 

Derek shook his head, but a smile was fighting it’s way to show on his face. “You’re a menace.”

Stiles grinned, eyes dancing with mischief. “You have have no idea.” He winked before leaning far over the table, arms crossed in front of him, to look at Derek’s papers. “So what are you working on?”

Derek didn’t answer for a moment, eyebrows pulled down, blinking at the words on the page. “I-...” He cleared his throat. “English and then European history.” 

Stiles raised an eyebrow at Derek. “Isn’t European History only offered as an AP course?” 

Derek kept his eyes on his notebook, tracking the words on the page and eyes squinted slightly.. “Yeah.” He muttered.

“You’re in AP classes?” Stiles sounded shocked, eyes slightly awed. When Derek didn’t answer Stiles leaned closer to get a better look at the words. “Dude, this really advanced stuff.” His voice was filled with wonder. “And your notes are so detailed oh my god.” He picked the notebook up from in front of Derek to look at it closer, taking in the words “You’re a closet brainiac.” He flipped the page, tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth as he read. “Is it possible to fall in love with notes.” He looked up at Derek, who’s eyebrows were furrowed as if he were in pain and he was staring intensely at Stiles. “Oh sorry!” He quickly apologized and sat the notebook down in front of the other boy.

“Don’t seem so surprised.” Derek mumbled, pulling his papers closer to him. 

“I’m sorry. I just didn’t know. I mean every one talks about you, but no one ever said you were smart too.”

Derek shrugged and glanced up at Stiles nervously. “I don’t exactly broadcast it.”

“Why not? It’s amazing. Your notes are practically pornagraphic!” Stiles squeezed his eyes and pressed his lips together. “Didn’t mean to say that, but that doesn’t make it anymore true.”

Derek looked flustered, but rolled his eyes regardless. “People don’t really care about anything else. No one, but my family cares about it so why bother?”

“I’m a little offended right now, dude.” Stiles said, eyes filled with amazement. 

Derek looked at him, startled. “What?”

“You get to be extremely good looking, athletic, popular, humble, nice, and ridiculously smart! It’s offensive. I’m offended that you are that amazing. It’s unfair to us all who can’t be or have you!” 

The corner of Derek’s mouth pulled up slightly. “So which one do you want Stiles?” He asked suddenly. “To be me or to have me?”

Stiles eyes widened and his mouth fell open, cheeks heating up as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, I-” He laughed nervously. “You are ver-” Stiles stuttered before Derek cut him off with a laugh. 

“Stiles, it’s okay I’m joking.” 

Stiles looked stunned for a second. “Oh god, he’s funny too!” He threw up his hands in the air and huffed. 

Derek laughed again and Stiles never wanted to stop hearing that sound. He watched the way Derek’s eyes lit up and his shoulders shook slightly. The dark haired boy picked up his bookbag, smile still on the corner of his mouth, and rummaged through it before pulling out a black case. Stiles stilled and watched Derek pull out a pair of black framed glasses and slide them up his nose to rest on his sharp cheekbones. Stiles almost swallowed his tongue at how adorable he looked, flipping through his work intently.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Stiles breathed out. 

Derek looked up curiously and pushed the frames up where they had slid. Stiles felt a surge of fondness spread through him at the sight. “Did you say something?” 

Stiles opened and closed his mouth, trying to find the words. He flailed for a second at a loss for what to say. “God you’re so adorable!” He shouted in exasperation. 

Derek’s ears took on a red tint and Stiles thought he was going to die right there. “Thanks?” Derek sounded unsure, but there was a very small smile determinately pulling at the edge of his lips. 

Stiles pouted slightly at how cute Derek was before he sighed. “I need something to distract myself from staring at you the whole time, so I’m going to go find a book or something.” He hopped up from his seat as Derek chuckled lightly and his chest felt warm. 

He made his way into the shelves of books, skimming his fingers against the spines and taking in the calm feeling. His mind drifted to Derek and how smart and sweet he turned out to be. He smiled to himself at the thought of Derek and then quickly shook those thoughts from his head, not wanting to dwell on the time they are spending together. He picked up a book and started to skim the first few pages. 

He’s not sure how long he was reading, but he found himself a quarter away from finishing the book and sprawled out on the floor in between the tall shelves. A throat clear beside him and he jumped slightly. He looked up to find Derek standing over him, looking down with a smile. 

“Oh hey Derek!” He beamed, tilting his head back to look at him. 

“Hey, I just came to make sure you didn’t hurt yourself or get lost.” He put his hands in his pockets and laughed when Stiles moved to scramble up into sitting position, back against the bookcase. 

“How long have I been back here?” He rubbed a hand down his face and through his hair. 

Derek shrugged. “I don’t know, a couple of hours maybe.”

“A couple hours!?” He almost shouted. “The book wasn’t even that good!”

Derek smiled and sat down beside him on the floor. “Lunch is in like 30 minutes.”

“Oh great I’m starving!” Stiles threw his head back and looked at Derek. There shoulders were pressed together and Stiles could feel the warmth of him, causing his stomach to tie in knots. “So, did you get some work done?” He asked, trying to ignore the warmth.

“Yeah, I finished it actually.” 

“Oh dude big detention mistake. Now you’ll have nothing to do for the rest of the day.” Stiles laughed. 

Derek looked down at his shoes. “Well, I could just talk to you I guess.”

Stiles grinned widely, his eyes lightly up. “Aww, you want to talk to me? You want to spend time with me?” Stiles teased. 

Derek rolled his eyes. “If it’s the only thing to do I’ll bare through it.” He laughed as Stiles put a hand on his chest as if he was offended. 

“I’ll have you know I am a delight.” He scoffed. 

Derek chuckled despite himself. “If you say so Stilinski.”

“Oh come on big guy. You love spending time with me. You even came to look for me!” Stiles bumped his shoulder against Derek as he joked. 

“Only because I thought you would hurt yourself.” He pushed his shoulder back into Stiles’s.

Stiles beamed. “See you care for my safety. You don’t want me to get hurt.” He cooed. 

Derek didn’t reply. He only rolled his eyes, but there was a fond look on his face. Stiles had his head leaning back on the wood of the bookcase, face turned towards Derek. He took in the other boy’s profile. His eyes were turned down slightly, dark eyelashes casting a small shadow on his skin. His mouth was pulled up slightly, a ghost of a smile. He turned his head when he caught Stile staring. His features were sharp and they contrasted with the soft look of his eyebrows and hair. His eyes were green with cuts of hazel in them. His mouth parted slightly and two cute little bunny teeth were visible through soft looking pink lips. Stiles felt the air leave his lungs as he met Derek’s eyes. They were only a couple inches apart. Derek was warm and close and beautiful and suddenly the crush he had been harboring crashed into him full force. 

“Stiles?” Derek whispered, breath ghosting out on Stiles face, sending chills through him. 

“Yeah?” Stiles voice was shaky. 

“Remember when you were talking about how.. amazing.. I am?” His voice formed a question when he said ‘amazing’, but he was still smiling. Stiles nodded. “Well, you’re pretty amazing too, you know?” 

Stiles felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. “You think so?”

“Of course. You’re funny, cute, and brilliant. You know who everyone is and you’re intimidating and..” He paused for a moment, eyes darting over Stiles’s face. “You have such amazing eyes.” He breathed. Stiles felt his face heat up and mouth fall open slightly. “And the most adorable nose and moles that I want to trace and your mouth…” They both had started to lean in, noses brushing slightly. 

“Mr. Hale! Mr. Stilinski!” They jumped apart and scrambled up to the sound of Harris’s voice. They rushed into their seats, avoiding the angry look Harris was sending them. “Boys, are we forgetting the rules about not moving from your seats? Mr. Stilinski, I’m sure this is your fault somehow so Mr Hale, you’ll get a warning. Mr. Stilinski, however, you will be here again next Saturday.”

Stiles slumped down in his chair and sighed loudly, before Derek piped in. “It wasn’t his fault Mr. Harris, it was mine. If you’re giving anyone detention it should be me.” 

“That won’t be necessary. Mr. Stilinski knows the rules, I’m sorry he dragged you down.” He turned his glare back to Stiles.

Derek cleared his throat, eyes angry and brows furrowed. “Mr. Harris, you’re not treating Stiles fairly.” Harris turned slightly wide eyes to Derek. “I’m sure my mother would love to hear about you treating my friend like that. A friend who happens to be the son of the Sheriff, who is also one of my mother’s friends since she is in the police department so often. Of course, you probably know she’s a lawyer, the most prominent lawyer in all of Beacon Hills?” 

Harris seemed to hesitate for a moment, mouth falling open and closed again. He pulled their phones from his pocket and sat them on the table. “I think you boys have served your punishment. You both may leave.” He stood there with his hands folded in front of him, a look of anger masked by a fake smile on his face. 

They jumped up quickly and practically ran from the building before he could change his mind. Stiles was panting by the time they hit the parking lot. “I can’t believe you just threatened Mr. Harris with your Mom’s position!”

Derek looked guilty for a moment. “I shouldn’t have done that, but he can’t treat you like that.”

“Don’t be sorry! I try to abuse my dad’s position all the time, but they know I’ll just get in more trouble with him.” He laughed and watched the way Derek shook his head and smiled. “So you really did that for me?” 

Derek shrugged and kicked a rock as they walked towards the curb across from where Stiles’s jeep was parked. “Yeah.” 

“God you’re so sweet I could die.” Stiles muttered. He cleared his throat when Derek looked at him with a surprised, but sweet smile on his face. “So, where’s the Camaro?” He asked when they stopped a few feet from the jeep. 

“My sister Laura has it for the day. She was supposed to pick me up three, but since we got out early I’ll have to text my mom or something.” He pulled out his phone from his pocket. 

“I could give you a ride if you want?” Stiles offered, feeling hopeful that he would get to spend more time with Derek. His mind wandered back to the nice things Derek had said before and his stomach fluttered. 

“Are you sure? My house is pretty far into the preserve.” 

“Yeah dude it’s no problem. Come on, get in.” Stiles opened the door to the jeep and hopped in, starting the car as Derek climbed into the passenger seat. 

They rode in silence for a few minutes before Stiles spoke. “So after today…” He hesitated for a second when Derek looked at him. “...are we friends or something? Or do we just go back to not speaking to each other?” Stiles’s fingers tightened on the steering wheel as we waited for an answer. 

“I don’t know, but I don’t want to go back to not talking to you.” Derek said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Stiles visibly relaxed, an easy smile falling onto his face. “Same.”

The rest of the drive felt easy and comfortable, sharing stories back and forth. Stiles talked about Scott and his dad while Derek talked about his crazy sisters and big family. They pulled up to Derek’s house 10 minutes later. It was a big wooden house, surrounded by trees and full of people. A girl Stiles recognized as Laura ran up to the car before Derek could get out. 

“Derek what are you doing home so early?” She asked him, hands on her hips. “I thought I was supposed to pick you up at three?”

Derek shrugged and got out of the car, door still open. “Harris let us out early and Stiles offered to give me a ride.” 

Laura’s eye lit up with a mischievous look. “Stiles Stilinski?” She asked leaning through the window. “You’re the Sheriff’s kid right?” Stiles nodded and she looked him up in down. “Wow, Der-bear you were right he is cute.” 

Stiles beamed, but Derek’s ears turned bright red. “Laura!” He hissed. 

She ignored him in favor of looking at Stiles. “Why don’t you stay for lunch? We have plenty of food.”

Stiles looked at Derek who was staring intently at the ground, ears still burning. “Well my dad is working all day today, but only if it’s okay with Derek.”

Derek’s head snapped up at the sound of his name. “Of course, it’s okay with me!” 

“Okay then.” Stiles smiled dopily as he hopped out of the jeep and made his way over beside Derek as they walked towards the house, Laura a little further ahead. He bumped his shoulder against the other boy’s. “Are you sure it’s okay if I stay?” Stiles whispered hesitantly. 

Derek looked over his eyes soft as he bumped his shoulder back. “Of course it’s okay. I want you to stay. It’s just..” He glanced at where his sister was running through the door yelling the news of a guest to the whole house. They got to the porch and Derek stopped Stiles with a hand on his arm and turned to look at him. “My family can be a lot to handle. I don’t want them to make you uncomfortable or say something to embarrass you.” 

Derek’s hand was still on his arm and he could feel the warmth of it through his clothes. “Derek, I’ll be fine. I don’t embarrass easy.” A sly grin formed on his face. “Plus I have a feeling that you’re more scared of them embarrassing you than me.”

Derek rolled his eyes and let go of Stiles arm. “Come on.” He was still smiling and Stiles couldn’t fight the grin on his face as he trailed after Derek. 

The didn’t get far into the house before a tall women will long dark hair, tan skin, and sharp features came up to them. Her eyes were soft, but she held herself with power and authority. “Hello, you must be Stiles. I’m Talia, Derek’s mother.”

“It’s very nice to meet you Mrs. Hale. My dad speaks highly of you.” Stiles hopped his voice didn’t shake from the nerves. 

Talia smiled sweetly. “I have heard amazing and horrible things about you Stiles. I wonder which are true.” Her eyes were teasing, but Stiles wasn’t too sure she was joking. 

“In all honesty, probably both.” 

Talia nodded, a smile on her face. “I’m heading back to work. Behave boys.” She looked pointedly at Derek before she was out the door. 

“Derek! Stiles!” Laura yelled from somewhere farther into the house. “Food’s ready!”

Derek led the way into the brightly lit kitchen, filled with the sound of the family. Cora, who Stiles has had a class with before, nodded as a greeting before twisting spaghetti noodles around her fork and digging into her own food. A man that must have been a little older than Laura leaned over the counter, his eyes sliding up and down Stiles in a predatory manner. “Well well well, hello there.” His voice was smooth and he practically sang the words. 

“Leave him alone, Peter.” Derek practically growled, stepping partially in front of him as if to protect him. 

Peter pouted mockingly. “Oh come on Derek. I’m just having a little fun.” 

Laura swatted the back of Peter’s head with a large wooden spoon. “Stop creeping out our guest. Go do that somewhere else.” 

Peter rubbed the back of his head and moved smoothly around the counter, eyes lingering a little too long on Stiles, before he was out of the door. Derek pulled out a chair at the table for Stiles, face apologetic. “Sorry about uncle Peter. He can be a bit much.”

Stiles shrugged, trying not to think of how sweet it was for Derek to pull his chair out for him. “It’s cool. Kind of gives me the skeeves, but it’s cool.”

Laura laughed bright and loud as she sat a plate of spaghetti in front of Stiles. “He has that effect on people.” She sat down at the table plate of food of her own in front of her. “So Stiles, it was really nice of you to bring Derek home. What landed you in detention together?”

Stiles grinned a little at the question. “Well Harris pretty much has it out for me to begin with, but I spray painted his entire car with My Little Pony horses and logos for giving Scott an F on a paper that was totally B worthy. He only gave him that grade because Scott is friends with me and while I can handle a bad grade in his class Scott can’t afford it.”

Derek sent a small smile his way and Stiles couldn’t help but return it. Laura looked like she was studying him for a moment, before she landed on what she wanted to say. “So you did that for your friend?”

Stiles looked confused for a second. “Well yeah. He’s my best friend. I’d do anything for him. He’s like my brother.”

“That’s very admirable of you Stiles.” Laura smiled slightly. “Plus the prank is amazing. I think I’m going to like you kid.”

Stiles felt pride burst inside him at Derek’s sister approving of him and at the happy look on Derek’s face, Stiles felt like he could finally die happy. “Thanks.” He muttered unsure of how to respond. 

They finished eating, sharing small conversation, and the whole time Stiles could feel the warm reassurance of Derek’s leg pressing against his. He had never felt more content and excited than he did when he was around Derek. 

Stiles offered to help clean up, but was swatted away by Laura. “Stiles, you’re a guest you don’t have to clean.” She pulled a dirty plate from his hands and bumped her shoulder with Derek. “I can see why Der-bear has had such a big crush on you for so long.”

Stiles felt his eyes widen slightly, mouth falling open. The room filled with silence as Laura seemed to realize what she said. Derek went rigid beside him. “Thanks, Laura. Helpful as always.” He turned and stomped out of room and up the stairs before Stiles could stop him.

“Derek, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!” Laura hollered after him, eyes filled with guilt. 

Stiles cleared his throat, finally shaking himself into action. “I should go talk to him. Which room?”

Laura looked at him with soft eyes. “Up the stairs, 2nd door on the right.” He turned to go out the door before Laura’s voice stopped him. “Stiles?” She looked more nervous than Stiles had seen her. “You like him right?” 

Stiles looked at her, a smile blooming on his face. “Yeah, I really do.” He turned to quickly run up the stairs. Derek’s door was shut and Stiles hesitated outside of the room, hand curled into a fist, ready to knock. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, and then rapped his knuckles lightly on the wood. “Derek?”

Stiles could hear Derek sigh loudly from the inside. “You can come in Stiles.” His voice sounded defeated. 

Stiles opened the door slowly and took in the sight of Derek sprawled across his bed, pillow over his face. He shut the door behind him and walked across the room, sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed. “Derek?” Derek groaned loudly, but didn’t move. Stiles fought the laughter that was trying to bubble out of him. “Come on big guy.” Stiles pulled the pillow from Derek’s face, a fond feeling overwhelming him at the look of Derek pouting. 

“I’m not moving.” He sulked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Stiles outright laughed this time. “Are you five?”

Derek rolled his eyes and sat up, facing Stiles. “This isn’t funny. I’ve had a crush on you since freshman year and you find out from my sister after we have detention together. Detention I only got because you were going to be there alone.” 

Stiles felt himself smile, lips stretching so wide his cheeks hurt. “You talked back to Mrs. Karper just to be alone with me in detention?” He cooed. 

He could see Derek’s ears turn red. “Yeah. I know it’s pathetic.”

“Oh no no no.” Stiles reached out, hands cupping Derek’s face, forcing him to look up. “It was super sweet!”

“You don’t have to be nice Stiles. Just tell me you don’t feel the same. I can take it. I know you just thought I was a dumb jock before today.” 

“Derek, I never thought you were just some dumb jock.” He had to make Derek understand how he felt. “Derek I’ve had a crush on you since the moment I saw you in 9th grade.” 

Derek lifted his eyes up to meet Stiles’s, hope filling them. “Really?”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah. Like a huge, gigantic crush.” 

Derek beamed, and it warmed Stiles from the inside out. Derek leaned forward a little, eyes flitting down to Stiles lips. “Can I kiss you?” He asked in a whisper, as if talking too loud would wake him from a dream. 

Stiles nodded jerkingly, excitement running through so much that he flung himself at Derek. Their lips crashed together and Derek feel back on the bed at the weight of Stiles against him. Derek shook underneath Stiles, laughing against the kiss. They pulled back, slightly breathless, foreheads resting against each other. 

“I should have known kissing you would hit me as hard as falling for you.” He chuckled. 

Stiles swatted at his arm gently, laughing. Derek turned them on their side and pulled him closer. “So does this mean I can say you’re my boyfriend?” Stiles asked quietly. 

Derek smiled and brushed their noses together. “Only if I can say you’re mine.”

Stiles breathed out a content sigh. “Oh I am so yours.” He tilted his head slightly and slotted their lips together. He felt the smooth drag of Derek’s mouth against his. He never wanted to move again, but it’s okay because the way Derek was pulling him even closer, told him he felt the same. 

Saturday detention might not be so bad afterall.


End file.
